


Try, Try Again

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Dildos, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to push Steve's limits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bingo Challenge @ 1_Million_words community

"I can't, Sir, please," Steve hissed. He was so wired, his body still trembling from the convulsions of orgasm. His body was sheened with sweat and he tugged uselessly at the bonds that held him down to the bed.

Danny knelt between his thighs, fingers gently caressing his half mast cock which was far too sensitive for such a touch. Steve felt something dull moving up and down slowly between his ass cheeks. He lifted his head but everything was darkness, the thick blindfold not letting in a chink of light. Fingers teased at the tip of his cock, wrenching a groan out of his chest.

"Danny, can't," he struggled to say, trying to get his brain to function again after the mind blowing orgasm Danny has just pulled out of him.

His Dom took slight mercy, his palm sliding off his cock to settle on his stomach, sliding up to his chest and resting there over his heart.

"Breathe for me baby," Danny soothed in a soft tone. "Remember what we talked about? You promised you'd try."

"Don't think I can," Steve lamented, aware whatever the dull obejct was, he guessed one of their dildos, was sitting at his entrance.

"Say the word and we'll stop," Danny reminded him. Steve flinched and sucked in a breath as the object began pushing and penetrating. "Steven?"

"Amber," Steve gasped out. The object retreated and Danny rubbed at his chest.

"We take too long we defeat the object," Danny reminded him. "But we don't have to do this if you don't want to babe. I'm not going to rush you."

"Will you take off the blinfold," Steve asked hesitantly. "Please."

He felt the bed shift and the blindfold was quickly pushed up off his eyes. He blinked in the dim light, Danny's face coming into focus near his.

"Say the word or we end this now," Danny warned him. "Any longer and it won't count and we start all over again tomorrow."

"Green," Steve said, feeling calmer now that he had Danny to look upon. Danny pulled back and quickly got to work, a hand on his cock making Steve cry out sharply and the thin dildo pushing into his ass. Steve shuddered as it buzzed into life, Danny's hand working his cock efficiently and aiming the dildo on that sweet spot inside. "Oh my god."

Steve sank back, closing his eyes, body trembling again. He strained in his bondage, wrists tightly bound to the upper bed posts, legs spread wide, ankle cuffs attached to black ropes on the posts at the bottom of the bed. He wasn't ready to come again, but Danny was working him towards orgasm any way. That was the aim, persuading his body to convulse in pleasure despite having already emptied his balls all over the bed spread a few minutes ago. He was so sensitive, his cock twitched endlessly in Danny's hold, lightly lubed fingers jacking him off. Steve felt like every nerve in his body was tingling and he twitched and writhed but couldn't escape the torture that it was or stop the sounds escaping him.

He gasped, lifting his head again, centering his focus on Danny who was watching him with a critical eye, keen to pick up on any distress. It was difficult but there no real danger and Steve wasn't so out of it as to not be able to call 'red' or say his safeword. It was on the tip of his tongue but they'd been working towards this so long that he couldn't deny Danny or himself the chance to experience it. There was pain, but also a mix of arousal and pleasure, everything rolled over his body in waves, pain dulled by the experience. It felt different to the usual build of an orgasm, his body writhed in attempt to escape the touches that pleasured him.

His lungs burned as he tried to calm his breath, body on fire, heat making a slick sheen of sweat cover his chest, arms and legs. All the while he was aware of Danny's touch and eyes focused intently on him, burning into him.

"You can do this baby," Danny encouraged, knowing just how much to push and how much to entice Steve along. "I know you can."

Steve wrenched out a moan at the calmness in his tone, Danny so in control as he flailed in his bondage desperately. When a heavy roll of pleasure eased down through his body to the base of his spine, creating a surge that rolled in his gut he cried out. It was overwhelming, painful but strangely freeing.

" G'd, m'close," Steve stuttered out, body arching, glad of his bondage because he felt out of control of his own faculties. He arched up again, his hips and ass digging into the sheets in attempt to escape Danny but his fingers didn't leave him. "Oh fu, mm'god, Sir - Danny, fuck, go'na come, Sir, Sir!"

Everything spun into dark before brightness attacked his eyelids as they screwed shut. The pleasure pulsed through him like a powerful surge of electricity and he bucked and yelled at the intensity. He'd never felt anything like it in his life and he couldn't control how his body reacted, everything tense and like jelly at the same time. His cock twitched and pulsed but he had nothing in him to expel, just Danny's hand cradling his overly sensitive cock as he rode the overwhelming wave.

"Steve, babe?" 

Steve opened his eyes and blinked bleary eyed. Danny seemed out of focus and it took him a few seconds to focus properly. Danny gazed at him with concern, stroking his face gently.

"There you are," Danny smiled, delicately rubbing his fingers against his jaw. "You were out of it for a few minutes."

Steve felt like his entire body was loose and out of his control. His limbs felt heavy like he'd been in a deep sleep for days.

"You okay?" Danny whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"M'kay," Steve mumbled with pleasant satisfaction.

Danny moved back slightly and smiled at his almost comatose submissive. "Think you need to rest before we talk."

" 'kay," Steve said, moving to turn over and finding he was still in bondage.

Danny chuckled and petted his arm, "Give me a minute to untie you and you can get comfortable."

Steve closed his eyes and felt the bonds loosening as Danny released him. The bed dipped and he opened his eyes a fraction to see Danny getting comfortable beside him. It took all of his strength it seemed to roll onto his side and plaster himself against Danny, Danny helping him get comfortable, tucking an arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

"Go to sleep, I got you," Danny assured him.

Happily Steve did as he was told.


End file.
